O charme dos Snape
by Nielle21
Summary: Severus tem uma conversa com sua mãe e descobre montes de coisas


FicsNome da fic: O Charme dos Snape Autor: Nielle Pares: Severus/Francine outros vários Censura: tensão Gênero: Romance Spoilers: fora do cânon Resumo: Severus tem uma conversa com sua mãe e descobre montes de coisas.  
Notas: ocorre quando Severus está em Hogwarts.  
Agradecimentos: Karla Malfoy que betou Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.  
Esta fic faz parte do Snape Fest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site Junto a parede, sentado no chão, Severus tremia. Não de frio. Os braços estavam sobre os joelhos dobrados. O único sentimento que tinha naquele momento era ódio. A porta se abriu e uma mulher entrou. Ele, que continuava com o olhar parado sobre um detalhe na cortina disse sem emoção:  
- A culpa é toda sua.  
Os olhos da mulher se encheram de lagrimas, ela deu um curto soluço. Ele continuou:  
- Como sempre, veio aqui por pena, mas é culpa sua, somente sua que sofremos assim!  
Ela caiu de joelhos.  
- Meu filho, não fale assim... - Não fale assim?! – ele tentou se levantar, mas não pôde – Eu tenho dezessete anos e meu pai me tortura desde os cinco. Eu quero que a senhora olhe para mim e diga que poderia ter evitado tudo isso!  
Ela o fitou e disse: - É verdade, eu poderia ter evitado, mas eu não quis!  
Severus arregalou os olhos indignados: - N-não quis? Então você é tão podre quanto ele.  
- Na verdade, foi pensando em você que eu não fui embora. - Eu não entendo, mãe, não tem lógica no que a senhora diz.  
- Então, Sevvie, eu vou te contar, tudo, como aconteceu.

19 anos antes, Hogwarts.  
Arkanius Snape sempre fora muito popular em Hogwarts, tanto positiva como negativamente. Pele alvíssima, cabelos negros, um pouco oleosos na altura dos ombros, o nariz grande, mas muito charmoso no seu estilo e os olhos, ah! Os olhos... De um azul tão profundo que hipnotizavam. Por isso, muitas vezes, as maiorias das pessoas evitavam olhar diretamente para ele. Era muito bonito e a família Snape era de alto padrão, muito respeitada entre os bruxos. Para muitas meninas, Arkanius só tinha um problema: era Sonserino, e como tal, extremamente arrogante.  
Seu melhor amigo era Hexicus Malfoy, um rapaz muito bonito e invejoso. Fazia questão de possuir tudo o que o outro almejasse. Sua ambição era fora dos limites. Não demorou muito para ele perceber que Arkanius estava ligeiramente apaixonado, não notou isso logo de inicio, pois o amigo humilhava a menina sempre que tinha chance.  
Mas como estudavam na mesma sala, um dia numa aula de adivinhação, pegou-o olhando para ela de um jeito muito suspeito. Desde então resolveu agir, e "ganhar" a moça antes do amigo. Tratava-se de Megan Selen, vinda de uma família tradicional, puro-sangue, Sonserina e tudo mais. Mas não era linda, era apenas bonita e era gordinha. Altura mediana se fosse medir, era da altura dos ombros de Snape. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e crespos, por isso, havia cortado de um jeito a não parecer muito estranho... Tinha as bochechas rosadas e os lábios muito vermelhos. Ela não era muito popular. No entanto, para Arkanius, ela era a menina mais linda que tivera o prazer de conhecer... Hexicus não entedia o por quê de tanta admiração, tanto que na primeira oportunidade foi falar com ela.  
- Oi! Megan, não é?  
Ela olhou desconfiada.  
- O que quer?  
- Nada! Não posso conversar com você?  
- Conversar? Conversar? Mas você nunca quer conversar quando está com o seu amigo!  
- Hum... Então sabe quem eu sou, e sabe que tenho um amigo? Decerto já até sonhou comigo.  
- Ora toda a Hogwarts conhece a dupla dinâmica: Snape & Malfoy. Quanto a sonhar, me poupe, se ao menos bonito fosse.  
- Escute - e puxou a mão dela com violência - Eu venho conversar e você vem me ofendendo?  
- Largue-me! E eu não estou acostumada a gentilezas vindas de você!  
- Olhe, Selen, próxima semana haverá o ultimo passeio a Hogsmead.  
- Eu sei, eu leio os cartazes.  
- Hm-hm... Vou fingir que não ouvi esse ultimo comentário... Posso acompanhá-la.  
- Não se dê ao trabalho, eu me viro sozinha. - disse ela com desdém.  
- Então, está marcado?  
- Não!  
- Te encontro lá! Até!  
- Ou ele é surdo ou.  
Naquela noite, conversou com Arkanius enquanto faziam a lição de Defesa contra Arte das Trevas.  
- Vou te contar um segredo, Ark!  
O outro arregalou um dos olhos - Segredo!  
- É! Mas terá que prometer que não contará a ninguém. - Mas ele não teve tempo de responder, pois Kate Mortensen passou correndo por eles com os cabelos em chamas, gritando, algum feitiço de pentear havia saído errado. Eles não moveram um dedo para ajudar, mas o incidente fez com que Hex esquecesse o que iria falar e Ark também não perguntou.  
Passado alguns minutos, Hexicus levantou-se gemendo de câimbra na perna e foi caminhar. Ark continuou fazendo a lição, mas de relance viu algo que preferia não ter visto. No livro do amigo, no canto inferior da pagina aberta, havia um coração desenhado e dentro dele estava escrito M. Selen. Quis rir, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu um calor subindo e depois empalideceu olhava para Hexicus que chacoalhava a perna dormente e viu, que a partir daquele instante, sua amizade estava abalada. Megan seria dele, custasse o que fosse, não a perderia para aquele louro aguado. Enquanto isso, a senhorita Selen estava em seu quarto dormindo, nem sonhava que a partir dali sua vida ia dar uma volta que em pouco tempo nem ela mesma reconheceria.  
Dia seguinte, pela manhã, Megan seguia pelo corredor que dava para o salão principal muito concentrada, quando duas mãos geladas tocaram-lhe os ombros. Estavam tão frias, que arrepiou por completo. Num primeiro momento pensou que fosse Malfoy, então parou. Ali, imóvel, as mãos do estranho mexiam-se ao redor dos ombros.  
- Está tensa, Selen, precisa relaxar!  
Seus olhos se abriram assustados... - Essa voz... Snape!  
- Ora, quem pensou que fosse?  
- Hex - disse sem pensar.  
Aquilo fez o coração dele quase parar. Olhava para frente, não para ela, seu pensamento viajava a quilômetros dali. Megan olhou para seu rosto e viu o mais belo par de olhos azuis, nunca havia os olhado tão de perto. E ficou parada olhando para ele, então notou que estava abobalhada e precipitou-se: - Snape! Não quer me acompanhar?  
Ele despertou do transe e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Repuseram-se a andar. Depois se atreveu.  
- O que há entre você e o Hex?  
- Nada! - disse ela - Ontem ele resolveu conversar comigo! Aliás, o que há com vocês?  
- Ora, Selen, por acaso gosta de ser humilhada? Resolvi de minha parte, ser mais gentil, se o Hex teve a mesma idéia, é realmente surpreendente e isso deveria agradar-lhe.  
- E agrada! - apressou-se em dizer - Mas devo dizer que é um tanto novo para mim,... Snape!  
- Pode me chamar de Arkanius, se quiser.  
- Não, obrigada... Ssssnape!  
Chegaram ao salão e separaram-se. Megan sentou-se com Emma Eckold e começaram um dialogo.  
- Ué? Aprendeu a não chorar foi? - perguntou Emma.  
- Desta vez, ele só veio conversar, nem falou da minha aparência.  
- Qual a dele então?  
- E Malfoy veio conversar comigo ontem!  
- Quê? Ah... Minha amiga, isso ta me cheirando a armação.  
Emma deu uma longa olhada em direção aos dois, Hex estava levitando a comida e Ark escrevia uma carta muito concentrado.  
- Mudando de assunto - disse ela - O baile de formatura está chegando. Tem alguma idéia com quem vai?  
- O McNair é até apanhadinho... Mas acho que vou com quem sobrar, nem ao menos sei dançar... - sussurrou Meg - Morgana Snape me disse que o irmão é um dançarino de mão cheia. - Não havíamos mudado de assunto, Emma?  
- Hm... Agora que ele está chegando em você, poderia pedir-lhe umas aulinhas.  
- Nem - em - sonho.  
- Hm... Quer dizer que anda sonhando com ele? - disse a menina sorrindo maliciosamente.  
- Não mesmo! Emma?!?! - Então se levantou e saiu.  
- Meg! Por que você ficou tão nervosa? Megan!!! Ela correu e quando se deu conta, estava parada na porta da Sonserina. Disse a senha e entrou, acabou se lembrando de que tinha esquecido a redação de Defesa contra arte das Trevas sobre a cama e foi pegar. Mas havia mais alguma coisa sobre ela. Uma rosa e um bilhete. Ela cheirou a flor que expeliu seu perfume em direção à garota. O bilhete dizia:  
" Minha querida e doce Megan, peço-lhe sinceras desculpas pela impertinência de ontem e um pedido que me acompanhe à Hogsmeade próximo fim de semana. Cordialmente, Hexicus Malfoy." Megan que nunca na vida havia sido tão bem tratada resolveu que iria sim com ele. Mas naquele instante tinha que correr pegou a redação e saiu.  
Chegou à sala ofegante, a professora logo atrás. Sentou-se junto de Emma que disse: - Você sai antes e chega atrasada? E que perfume é esse?  
- Conto depois – Limitou-se a dizer. Hexicus virou para olhá-la lançando-lhe um sorriso displicente. Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e notou que Snape a olhava também. Após a aula contou tudo à amiga que achou muito romântico.  
- Ele com certeza está arrependido de todo o mal que lhe causou... Vai ver sempre foi apaixonado por você, mas só agora... – mas foi interrompida por Snape que se metia na conversa - Ei, Selen, podemos conversar? – vinha com sua voz arrogante.  
- Tenho escolha?  
- Como sempre, não!  
- Licença, Emma! – ela o seguiu até a área externa. Ele mostrou um banco, ela se sentou, ele logo após – Fala logo o que você quer?  
- Selen, eu... – disse ponderando – eu gostaria de saber o que há entre você e o Hex?  
Ela estranhou: - Ora, ele é seu amigo, pergunte a ele.  
- Eu prefiro saber de você!  
- Não há nada... Só iremos juntos a Hogsmeade esse fim de semana. - Por que você vai com ele?  
- Por que ele me chamou e hoje meu deu uma flor exaladora se quer saber. Que mal há nisso?  
- E você... hum... Gosta dele?  
- Eu não sei... Mas o que te interessa saber isso tudo?  
Ele se aborreceu - Interessa saber o que meu amigo quer com uma gorda ridícula que nem você!Que mal há em fazer perguntas? Gorda abominável!  
Ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos, ele arrependido de ter dito aquilo, apenas saiu. Daí ela percebeu que estava em cima da hora da aula de Poções, era sua matéria preferida. Chegou na porta da sala e o professor não a deixou entrar.  
- Se um dia for professora, não vou deixar nenhum aluno do lado de fora – disse Meg quase para si mesma. Mas havia outra pessoa que também não estava assistindo aula, quando deparou com ele, virou no primeiro corredor e foi caminhando a passos rápidos. Ele era alto, pernas compridas, alcançou-a facilmente. No entanto, nada disseram. Acabaram voltando para a sala comunal da Sonserina, ela entrou, sentou-se em uma poltrona, puxou um livro e começou a ler. Embora não estivesse lendo de verdade, podia sentir Arkanius em pé parado ao seu lado, mas não tirou os olhos do papel.  
- Você não está lendo – ele quebrou o silencio. Ela nada disse. – Seus olhos não estão se movendo... Seja mais convincente! – e arrancou o livro de suas mãos com violência e olhou a capa – até parece que se interessa por adivinhação... Ela o olhou com ódio - Me diz o que você quer?  
- Conversar.  
- Sobre?  
- Você, é claro!  
Ela riu.  
- Só pode estar brincando? Falemos de você, se me agradar, falo de mim, ok?  
- Acho ótimo!  
- Muito bem, o que gosta de fazer além de me chatear?  
- Hm... Gosto de jogar quadribol, de ler livros de Magia Negra, de dormir na aula de adivinhação.  
- Mas está sempre tão atento?! A professora praticamente dá aula para você.  
- Mesmo? Nunca notei!  
Ela riu, ele continuou: - Gosto das figurinhas dos sapos de chocolate, da minha irmã Morgana, de dançar, de.  
- DANÇAR?  
- É, por que?  
- Você não tem cara de ser alguém que gosta de dançar.  
- Aparências enganam.  
- Você parece ser alguém que liga bastante para aparências. - Está falando isso pelo fato de você ser gorda? Ora, Selen, não é ofensa, é a verdade! Agora, cá entre nós, não é tão abominável assim. Poderíamos sair para dançar qualquer dia desses.  
- Eu não sei dançar – disse num muxoxo.  
- Não? E como vai fazer no baile? - Vou me esconder embaixo da mesa.  
- Eu posso te ensinar.  
- Como é?  
- Um galeão por dia.  
- Há! Eu sabia.  
- Então?  
- Vou ver se dá.  
- Podemos começar domingo - Vou ver se dá – levantou-se e saiu. Arkanius ficou olhando-a caminhar até a saída. Soltou um longo suspiro e se encostou à cadeira. Já não estava mais ali, um mundo de fantasia totalmente a parte habitava sua mente naquele momento. Megan resolveu não contar à Emma o que ocorrera, resolveu fazer as aulas de dança. Passara quase sete anos em Hogwarts e nenhum garoto sequer se interessou nela, agora eram dois. Os mais bonitos da Sonserina. Não! Os mais lindos e cobiçados de toda a escola. Isso a encantava por demais. Escreveu um bilhete ao rapaz pedindo segredo sobre as aulas e que este a encontrasse atrás de uma estatua no terceiro andar. Domingo depois do almoço chegou com uma velocidade incrível. Quando Megan apareceu, ele já estava lá. - Vamos! – disse ele conduzindo a menina à Sala Precisa do 7º andar. Era uma sala espaçosa com varias pegadas coladas no chão. Havia também um piano enfeitiçado que com um toque de varinha tocava a musica que quisesse. Ele começou mostrando a posição das mãos, e dançou com ela a primeira valsa para ver o que ela sabia. Era dura e pisava nos pés dele. Snape pediu que ela seguisse as pegadas no chão ao som da musica e ela o fez. Enquanto isso, ele a observava. Ria dela, fazia comentários maldosos, ela querendo desistir, ele insistindo.  
- É agora ou nunca, Selen! Nunca irá achar um professor tão paciente como eu. Quase três horas da tarde, ele deu dois toques no piano e ele parou. - Vamos ver se aprendeu?  
- Mas sem musica?  
- Ficou 3 horas escutando-a, é impossível que não esteja tocando em sua cabeça. No três!  
Ela estava tensa, olhava para os pés. – 1, 2, 3! – e começaram. Estavam indo bem, lá no meio da valsa, Megan olhou para o rosto dele e viu que ele mantinha os olhos fechados. Ela pensando consigo mesma: "Ele deve estar se imaginando dançando com uma princesa, alguém digna dele".  
Ele apenas se concentrava na musica. Esse momento de autodesvalorização fez com que ela pisasse no pé dele e tropeçasse. Snape a segurou e disse: - Concentração, Selen! É só o que você precisa! Concentração! – e apontou o dedo para a testa dela. Megan sentiu o rosto queimar, entregou-lhe o galeão e quando estava a porta, disse-lhe: - Amanhã, depois do jantar?  
- Venha direto para cá.  
Ela saiu correndo, o coração palpitando, o estomago borboleteando. Ansiava desesperadamente pelo dia seguinte. À porta da sala comunal, Malfoy a esperava.  
- Onde estava, meu doce? Procurei-te por tudo!  
- Estava... Passeando – mentiu - Ia te chamar para fazermos exatamente isso!  
- Hoje não. Estou cansada. – e foi para o quarto, deitou-se na cama e apertou o travesseiro. Ria, tentava recordar de cada pedacinho da aula de dança. Emma a pegou de surpresa.  
- Nossa! Você está... Apaixonada!  
Tomou um susto que veio com um soluço. - É o Malfoy, não é?  
- Está tão visível assim?  
- Está até suspirando.  
- Me deixe, Emma.  
- Vão passear, amanhã?  
- Talvez.

No outro dia, Megan descansava do almoço quando Hexicus sentou-se ao seu lado. - Oi, meu docinho. – E passou o dedo em seu queixo. Ela não gostou.  
- Não te dou essas intimidades. - Eu sou ciumento sabia? Com quem estava ontem?  
- Ora, não te devo satisfações! E não estava com ninguém, se não acredita, vá embora então.  
- Hm... Você é bem bravinha, na sua situação, deveria ser mais gentil comigo.  
- Como assim "na sua situação?" - Formatura se aproximando... Se me perder terá de ir com Olavo Cleant. Meg pôs a mão entre os olhos ao pensar naquele menino ultra-alergico com óculos fundos de garrafa. – Hm.. E qual o seu interesse na minha pessoa? Se ninguém mais me quer?  
- Digamos que olhei para você e vi que precisava de um pouco de compaixão. Megan passou a sentir nojo dele. A 2ª aula de dança transcorreu normalmente. Ela não pisava mais nos pés dele, pois tinha mais segurança. A musica era rápida e ele arriscava saltos e rodopios. Ela o seguia e ria. Estavam felizes. No finalzinho da aula, ocorreu-lhe perguntar: - Snape, por que está me dando essas aulas?  
- Quer saber mesmo?  
- Hum-hum - Preciso de dinheiro, os Snape estão ficando pobres.  
Ela deu uma gargalhada gostosa – Mentiroso!  
- Meu pai me cortou a mesada, pelo menos eu sou um Snape pobre. – riu tristemente – Se sonhar que estou dando aulas de dança, vai me torturar por uma semana ou mais.  
Meg parou. – Isso não é verdade! É só força de expressão, seu pai não te tortura, sim?  
- Já me acostumei, nem sinto mais.  
Ela o olhava aterrorizada. - Não se preocupe! Eu não sinto mesmo.  
Ela soluçou.  
- Olhe, Selen, é serio! Não chore por minha causa, é normal! Eu já me acostumei. - Eu sinto muito – ela pagou a ele e ao sair disse – Amanhã? Mesmo horário?  
- Mesmo local – respondeu.  
Tudo estava correndo bem, todos os dias eles ensaiavam uma nova dança e aos poucos iam se conhecendo. No dia em que antecedeu a ida a Hogsmeade, Arkanius perguntou, enquanto dançavam: - Selen, ainda vai à Hogsmeade com o Hex?  
- Tenho que ir prometi!  
- Ora, é só falar que não quer ir com ele. – ele sempre mantinha os olhos fechados - Se eu não for, ele não vai ao baile comigo e terei que ir com o seboso do Cleant.  
Snape abriu os olhos e bateu a varinha no piano, que parou. - É assim? Então... Não precisa voltar, não! Está boa demais, até! Pague-me e suma da minha frente!  
Ela entregou o dinheiro.  
- Qual o seu problema, Snape? - Selen!! Você é cega? Alem disso, é gorda e ridícula! Merece o Cleant! Eu não sei por que te dei essas aulas! Você só me traz dor de cabeça.  
- Mas o que há com você, Snape? Achei que fossemos amigos.  
- Nada de amizade com você!! Negócios!! Agora vá embora!! Anda! Sai daqui!!! Deixe-me em paz!  
- Deixo! Deixo! Tomara que morra!!! – gritou sem pensar, mas quando saiu tomou que ele era um louco, que com certeza as torturas afetaram a cabeça dele. Sim, ele era louco. E Meg era a única em toda a Hogwarts que havia visto esse lado dele e não acreditou em si mesma. Arkanius caiu de joelhos assim que ela fechou a porta. Como ele gostava dela. Aquele jeito de caminhar rebolava sempre. Grandes quadris, seios fartos. E como ele gostava do fato de ela ser gordinha. Queria que fosse a gordinha dele. Queria beijar aqueles lábios carnudos, vermelhos. Pensando nisso, sentiu cócegas no estomago. Começou a rir, havia muito tempo que não ria daquele jeito, feliz.  
No dia seguinte, a Profª McGonagall estava a espera dos alunos para acompanhá-los ao povoado. Meg estava conversando com Emma, quando Hexicus agarrou-a pelo braço.  
- Vamos!  
Ela tomou um susto, mas falou apenas: - Er.. ok.  
Emma observou as outras pessoas. Um grupinho de meninas da Sonserina do 6º e 7º ano cochichava a respeito: - Eu soube que ela pagou para sair com ele. – disse uma - Ele é muito lindo para sair com uma mocreia dessas! Deve ter sido uma quantia enorme.  
- Se ela tropeçar, esmaga-o! – falou outra e todas riram.  
Arkanius passou por entre elas em direção ao casal. Novos comentários: - Nossa! O Snape vai sozinho? Quem deixou passar um petisco desses?  
- Nada disso! Ele vai comigo! – disse Emma surpresa consigo.  
- HAHA! Vai levar um chute.  
Ela correu para alcançá-lo e começou a caminhar ao lado dele. Então falou de um modo que só os dois ouvissem: - Não pude deixar de notar que você está interessado na minha amiga.  
Ele a olhou com olhos arregalados e sua reação veio totalmente inesperada: - Você tem noção da doidice que você acabou de dizer? Sua... Sua... – gritou, fazendo com que todos o olhassem. - Senhor Snape – disse McGonagall – espero não ter que tirar pontos de sua casa. Comporte-se! - Perdoe-me, professora!  
Emma riu.  
- Qual o seu problema? – disse ele em tom baixo.  
- Se quiser, eu os sigo e depois te conto tudo. Sou muito boa em me esconder.  
Ele apenas a olhou meio de lado. Era uma menina bem alta, eram quase do mesmo tamanho. Ela sorriu.  
- Snape, ouça. Embora ela não tenha me dito nada, eu tenho certeza que é com você que a Meg anda se encontrando todos os dias. Os dois somem logo após o jantar. Eu procurando a minha amiga, o Malfoy te procurando. Não precisa ser gênio, sabe?  
Ele deu uma tossidinha.  
- Pois bem... Não espalhe, senão te jogo uma maldição imperdoável. Quanto você quer?  
- Nada. Só acho que o Malfoy não é digno da Meg.  
Ele parou: - E você acha que eu sou?  
- Não! Mas é melhor que o Malfoy.  
- Qualquer um é melhor que o verme do Hexicus.  
Dessa vez, foi Emma que estranhou: - Achei que fossem amigos? - Até parece! Ele é praticamente meu capacho.  
Emma ficou calada.  
- Tá esperando o que? Vai logo!  
Ela foi, era deveras difícil desobedecer aquele par de olhos azuis. Megan e Hexicus foram direto ao 3 Vassouras. Ele pediu 2 cervejas amanteigadas. Depois foi Meg que começou a conversa: - Você sempre foi tão amigo do Snape, e essa semana esteve tão distante dele.  
- Ele não é meu amigo. Amigos vão à casa do outro nas férias. Ele já foi na minha, agora pergunte se já fui na dele?  
- Nunca?  
- Há! Meu palpite é que more numa espelunca ou tenha algum parente trouxa morando em casa, ou algo assim.  
- Ou vai ver, ele não te acha digno de entrar lá. - Como é? – disse ele apertando o joelho dela sob a mesa. - Ai! – gemeu ela, levantando-se e saindo do bar.  
Emma saiu de vista rapidamente. "Que coisa, o 1º assunto foi o Snape" pensou ela. Mas não sabia porque a amiga havia saído com tanta pressa. Malfoy passou logo depois atrás dela. Começaram a andar pela rua principal.  
- Me desculpe, Meg, não sabia que você não gostava. Foi um carinho.  
- Não gosto dessa intimidade precipitada, não seja tão ousado, ora! – e pensou em como Snape, apesar de grosso era cuidadoso quando a estava ensinando.  
Então Malfoy começou a falar dele, em como era bom em magia, em quadribol, perguntou se ela havia visto o ultimo jogo dele.  
- Eu estava olhando para você, o jogo inteiro.  
- Isso talvez explique porque você levou aquele balaço no braço e passou uma semana na ala hospitalar.  
"Droga! Eu tinha esquecido" – pensou e falou logo em seguida – Quer dizer, que ficou com pena de mim?  
- Não! Eu desejava que você morresse.  
- Eu te perdôo. Porque naquela época você não sabia das minhas intenções. Agora vejo que se arrependeu, não é, meu amor? Porque se eu tivesse morrido, não teria encontrado seu príncipe encantado. Ela o olhou com lagrimas nos olhos. Mas não era para ele, e sim porque tinha sobrado para ela um cara muito convencido e mau caráter. Estavam passando na frente do Cabeça de Javali.  
- Você está arrependida, Megzinha, tem até lagrimas nos olhos. A porta do bar começou a se abrir. Megan nada disse, sua mente estava longe. Hexicus se abaixou, fez um biquinho e tascou um beijo naquela boca vermelha que Arkanius tanto desejava. Meg o empurrou quase que imediatamente.  
- Seu monstro! O que pensa que está fazendo? Eu não te dei permissão. Eu nunca te daria. Não quero te ver nunca mais!! – e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo. A porta do Cabeça de Javali se fechou com um estalo. Parada na porta, Emma havia visto toda a cena e olhava com nojo para Malfoy, que se limitou a dizer:  
- Você entende?  
Mas ela tornou a entrar no recinto. Snape a olhou. Ela sentou. Ele disse: - Que está fazendo aqui? Acabou de sair!  
- Meg voltou para o castelo, ela não me viu, estava atordoada demais. - Por que?  
- Por favor, não grite. Malfoy a beijou. – Snape arregalou os olhos - Ele fez o que? – gritou ele fazendo o único cliente e o barman olhasse para ele com incrível desconfiança.  
- Isso que você ouviu – continuou ela em voz baixa – só que ela o empurrou, estava chorosa, xingou ele todo, disse que ele não tinha direito de beijá-la sem permissão. - Tenho chance ainda?  
- Ah! Tem! Convide-a para o baile, ela não tem com quem ir. - Não posso! - Por que não? – disse Emma impaciente - Porque... Eu briguei com ela... Está furiosa comigo.  
- Snape... É incrível como você faz tudo errado. Vá lá e a chame para o baile.  
- Não dá!  
- Peça desculpas!  
- Não! Não vou admitir que estava errado.  
- Então você não a merece – levantou-se e o deixou só.  
No castelo, no dormitório feminino da Sonserina, Meg chorava desesperada – Foi meu 1º beijo. Ele roubou meu 1º beijo. Foi com um cara asqueroso. Ah! Como eu o odeio... aaaaah!! Algum tempo depois, Malfoy chegou na sala comunal e pediu para Morgana subir e chamar a jovem Selen. Ela foi e voltou com a menina em prantos.  
- Você está mais feia do que de costume – disse Malfoy - Você é muito ruim comigo, Hexicus - Desculpe-me, não queria dizer isso, nem fazer aquilo. Agi por impulso porque... estou apaixonado. - Ahn?  
- Venha ao baile comigo!  
Ela sorriu. Nunca alguém havia dito que estava apaixonado por ela, e ele não disse, não por ela. Mas ela entendeu que sim, e aceitou. E Snape viu e ouviu tudo, e o pior já havia mandado o dinheiro. Passou por eles e disse sem emoção: - Longa vida aos noivos! – e subiu as escadas do dormitório. Quando ele disse isso, Megan percebeu que havia feito algo que não devia, ela queria ir ao baile com outra pessoa. Ela passara a tarde com Malfoy pensando 100 em Arkanius. Finalmente entendera, gostava do Snape, mas agora o estrago estava feito, não dava para voltar atrás. Os dias passaram como vento, com eles o NIEM´s. O dia da formatura havia chegado. E no baile, os alunos receberiam seus diplomas. Mas é claro, que não diriam quem havia passado ou não. As vestes das formaturas deveriam ser das cores de suas casas. Sendo assim, Megan passou a ultima semana comendo quase nada para ver se entrava no vestido que fora da irmã. Teve que alargar. Mas não ficou ruim. Era um vestido verde escuro com fios prateados em volta do decote e das mangas. Emma escolheu um outro tom de verde, mais claro. Deixou os cabelos soltos. No dormitório dos rapazes, Hexicus estava sozinho se arrumando. Tão concentrado não viu Arkanius entrando e se posicionando atrás dele. Com a varinha em punho disse baixo: - Crucius! O rosto de Hex começou a se contorcer, e ele se virou para pegar a varinha, mas Ark foi mais rápido.  
- Accio varinha Hexicus o olhou com desespero – Por... Que?  
- Não grite! – Snape abaixou a varinha para as pernas do "amigo" e forçou o feitiço para aquela direção. - Pare! Pare! Por favor, acho que nunca mais vou caminhar direito – choramingou - Ok, ok. Finite Incantaten! Hex caiu no chão aliviado, as pernas tremendo. – Agora devolva minha varinha.  
- Há! Achas por acaso que sou tolo? Não antes de... Imperius! Chão! Chão! Isso! Bata a cabeça na cama, você não me viu aqui... Mais forte!  
Ouviu-se um barulho surdo do baque da cabeça dele na cama. Logo após desmaiou. Snape desfez o feitiço. Respirou fundo, guardou a varinha, colocou a de Malfoy na mão dele. Fez cara de preocupado e começou a reanimá-lo.  
- Hex! Hex! Meu amigo, acorde! O que aconteceu? Hexicus?  
Ele desperta. – Ark? O que aconteceu? Que dor!  
- Eu é que pergunto, acabei de chegar e você estava aí caído.  
- Não sei o que aconteceu, nossa! Parece que caí e bati a cabeça.  
- Pois o baile já vai começar e você aí desmaiando. Ele ajudou o outro a levantar.  
- Ark! Olhe as minhas pernas! Tremendo.  
- Claro! Vamos nos formar. Você está nervoso. Anita Goldberg não para de vomitar. Meu coração dispara cada vez que penso nisso. Fique calmo, dê um nó nessa gravata e desça!  
- Você é um bom amigo, Ark!  
- Você também é, Hex, de certa forma. Ele sabia do que o outro estava falando. Olhou-se no espelho, arrumou a gravata, o cabelo e desceu. Meg o esperava. Snape tinha acabado de sair. O salão principal estava enfeitado com as cores das 4 casas. Havia mesas de um lado e do outro e grande espaço vazio no meio. Para o baile. De um lado ficariam os alunos, do outro pais e responsáveis. Os alunos deveriam entrar com seus pares e sentar, os rapazes do lado esquerdo, as garotas do lado direito.Então seriam chamados os nomes em ordem alfabética e quando acabasse as honras, começaria a dança.  
Por sorteio, foi decidido que os alunos da Lufa-Lufa entrariam primeiro. Mas os pares estavam misturados. A única casa que não havia mistura era a Sonserina. Então McGonagall apareceu na porta e pediu silencio. Puxou o 1º casal que viu e disse: - Façam uma fila atrás desses dois. E sem brigas! Em silencio! Senão vou abrir a porta e todos verão a balburdia que aqui está formada. Será um vexame.Todos obedeceram. Um fila enorme. Chloe Johansen era uma menina alta de cabelos ruivos que estava felicíssima, pois Arkanius Snape a havia escolhido para ser seu par. Já Megan Selen estava chateada porque Hexicus estava com as pernas bambas e com certeza a faria passar vergonha. Ou o que é pior, não iriam dançar. Havia gastado aqueles galeões para nada. As portas começaram a se abrir, era chegada a hora. Começaram a entrar e sentar. O diretor se levantou e falou um discurso de uma hora. O povo quase morreu de tédio. Então Albus Dumbledore chamou cada nome da lista para pegar o diploma. Arkanius Snape foi um dos primeiros e seus pais bateram palmas com louvor, afinal era o primogênito. Vários outros se passaram, Hexicus tropeçou no palco arrancando risadas e exclamações de muitos. Tudo transcorreu muito bem para os outros alunos, exceto uma garota da Grifinória que vomitou no diploma enquanto Dumbledore o segurava. Mas ele ajeitou tudo e em um segundo ninguém se lembrava do ocorrido.  
Os comes e bebes foram servidos e uma banda de rock bruxo chamada "Os Besouros Mágicos" subiu no palco e começou a comandar o baile. O salão se encheu de casais. Meg estava emburrada, olhava para o bordado do vestido com bastante interesse. Snape se levantou, Chloe ficou encantada. Mas ele passou direto.  
- Ei! Ark! Aonde pensa que vai? – esperneou - Em 1º lugar, Snape para você. Em 2º, achei que você soubesse que só te convidei porque não tinha opção. Portanto arranje outra pessoa. E largue-me! – A menina quase foi ao chão. Ele se aproximou de Meg.  
- Ei, Selen, vamos dançar? – e estendeu a mão. Meg o olhou com felicidade e agarrou a mão dele. Na mesa dos pais, a Sra. Selen disse ao marido:  
- É a Megan? Mas ela nunca conseguiu dançar?  
- E quem é aquele rapaz com ela? – perguntou - Muito simpático!  
- Se a filha de vocês é aquela gordinha de vestido verde escuro, ela está com meu filho – adiantou-se Monana Snape respondendo aos dois.  
A Sra. Selen olhou-a com encanto – Sou Erica Selen e este é meu marido, Carl.  
- Selen, ahn? Sonserinos, então? Sou Therius Snape, esta é minha mulher, Monana. E aquele é nosso primogênito, Arkanius.  
- Nossa filha, Megan.  
Eles sorriram e passaram a observar o casal. Arkanius dançava de olhos fechados como sempre. Megan estava se sentido como nas aulas, sem ninguém. Só os dois dançando aquelas musicas agitadas, rodopiando. De repente, a luz baixou, milhares de luzinhas lilases bailavam entre os alunos. Começava uma balada para dançar de rosto colado. Meg falou: - Essa foi a única que nós não.  
- Pense que é uma valsa – disse sem abrir os olhos. Seu único movimento foi pôr os braços dela ao redor de seu pescoço. – Com sua permissão! – e posicionou a mãos na cintura dela. A diferença de altura não era grande, mas também não era pequena. Se ela levantasse a cabeça e ele abaixasse, seus rostos se colariam. Ele abriu os olhos. E foi ali, dançando aquela baladinha água com açúcar que Arkanius olhou diretamente para dentro dos olhos dela e viu que ela também o amava. Eles dançaram se olhando o tempo todo. Então, Arkanius aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo. Eles ficaram com os lábios colados até quase o final da musica. Soltaram-se com um estalo. - Estou me sentindo vigiada.  
Snape olhou para os pais e viu que tanto eles quanto outro casal que ele não conhecia os olhava como se fossem sobremesa.  
- Não olhe agora, mas acho que nossos pais estão nos observando - Nossos.  
- Acredito que sejam. Quando essa musica acabar, vai haver um rebuliço no salão. A gente vai para aquela planta e sai pela porta dos fundos.  
- Bom plano.  
Não deu outra, quando acabou a balada, uma musica agitada começou. Então eles foram dançando, meio pulando para a tal planta. Desceram as escadas correndo e saíram do castelo. Lá fora de mãos dadas eles riam. Algumas luzinhas vieram no cabelo de Snape e ficaram rodeando os dois.  
- Snape, Snape... - Snape?! Não mesmo! Pode me chamar de Arky e eu te chamarei de Meg.

Ela fez sim com a cabeça.  
- Snape e Selen, quem diria, hein?  
- Tem outra coisa, não se assuste! – e tirou uma caixinha do bolso. Ela o olhou surpresa – Olhe, Meg, eu sei que eu sou estúpido a maioria das vezes, mas eu não aprendi a ser gentil com as mulheres.  
- Mas você é gentil – disse ela esquecendo-se dos 7 anos de sofrimento em Hogwarts por causa dele.  
- Queria saber se você aceitaria ser a sra. Snape, morar na "Casa dos Snape", já que herdarei a mansão assim que meu pai morrer, ter um time de quadribol de filhos,.. er.. hum.. Megan Selen, minha linda Meg, de lábios vermelhos que desejei por 7 anos, aceita se casar comigo? – e abriu a caixinha. Duas alianças de ouro, numa almofadinha verde com um desenho de uma serpente em forma de "S" que poderia ser tanto Sonserina, quanto Snape ou Selen. Ela estava chorando, explodindo de felicidade. Pulou nele, derrubou-o e cobriu seu rosto de beijinhos. Ele colocou o anel na mão direita dela e ela fez o mesmo com ele.  
- Estamos noivos, quando estivermos empregados, trocamos a aliança de mão.  
- Ai Arky, não sei se quero tantos filhos.  
- A gente pode começar o 1º agora se você quiser.  
- O que? Sai daqui, pervertido! Foi para isso que me deu esse anel?  
- Que indiretamente foi você que pagou.  
- Quê?  
- Um terço!  
- Meu deus! Caro assim?  
- Só o seu!  
- Arkanius!  
- Por enquanto, eu só quero matar a vontade desses lábios vermelhos.  
- Hahaha... bobo.  
- Meg.  
- Que é.  
- Promete que não vai emagrecer nunca?

- Quer dizer, que a senhora sabia. – disse Severus esticando as pernas – Sabia que ele era louco?  
- Desconfiava! Essa é a razão de você ser filho único. Entenda que eu não tinha escolha.  
- Ou ele ou o Malfoy.  
- De certa forma, seu pai era mais integro. - Ah... Sim. Muito integro. A integridade dele me comove. Quer dizer, que é daí essa rixa entre eles.  
- Sim... Eles viraram inimigos naquela noite, e pensar que fui responsável... – o filho a olhava ainda com um pouco de raiva – Sevvie, entenda, eu amo demais o seu pai para deixá-lo, ele pode ser muito mau, mas ele tem uma metade que eu não posso viver sem.  
- Terminando a escola, eu vou embora.  
- Você vem treinando cruciatus? - Os ratos duram muito pouco.  
- Tem trouxas lá embaixo. É só atravessar o portão.  
- Obrigada, mas não. – disse ele tentado a exterminar alguns.  
- E Francine? Já se declarou?  
Severus olhou para a mãe confuso. - Fr-Francine!  
- A garota pela qual você morreria para ter... – disse a mãe com um meio sorriso - E-eu n-não morreria para tê-la. – sua voz saiu tímida e tremida. – Como.  
- Como eu sei sobre ela? Kat. – disse com simplicidade. – Por que não sai com ela?  
Ele esboçou um sorriso triste. - Fácil falar! Como se ela fosse sair com o "ranhoso".  
Megan parou, olhou para ele surpresa. Nunca na vida havia pensado que Severus era como ela. - Engraçado... Achei que você fosse como seu pai.  
- Isso é tentativa de que? Critica ou elogio?  
- Nenhum... Achei que você fosse popular.  
- Bem vinda ao mundo real... Ele era?  
- Eu acabei de te contar.  
- Verdade, desculpe. - E você é tão bonito como ele era, a diferença é que tem meus olhos. - Você é minha mãe! Não vai me achar feio nunca! Eu não me acho nem um pouco atraente. - Eu acho que está ficando um rapaz charmoso e muito parecido com seu pai, mas já que não acredita em mim... Pegue sua varinha!  
Ele pegou e a olhou chateado.  
- Eu vou ser expulso de Hogwarts!  
- Não vai! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que o Ministério da Magia não consegue saber de quem está vindo o feitiço quando feito aqui dentro.  
- Ainda não entendi porque essa casa não foi interditada.  
- Lembre-se de quem você é filho. Bom, mantenha contado visual... Isso! Bem, Arkanius aos 17 anos... hm.. Muito bem pode ir.  
Severus segurou a varinha com força e olhando dentro dos olhos da mãe disse: - Legimens Uma cena da vida da mãe entrou em sua cabeça e nela, ele via claramente um rapaz realmente muito parecido com ele, uma moça de cabelos louros e cacheados, outro rapaz e sua mãe. Quando ia mudar a cena sua mãe gritou: - Suficiente! ...Então?  
Ele obedeceu.  
- É verdade, somos parecidos... Mas só fisicamente. Quem era a menina loura?  
- Emma. E o outro era.  
- Malfoy. - Certo, mas o importante aqui é que você possui o mesmo charme de seu pai, só que ele era mais confiante. Pensa assim, faça o possível para conquistá-la esse ano, que nas férias eu arranjo uma viagem para vocês. Nada de Arkanius Snape no verão, que tal?  
Ele sorriu encabulado, totalmente cético. Mas uma voz vinda do andar de baixo, fez tudo aquilo se esvair.  
- MEG! PRECISO DE VOCE AGORA!  
Ela deu um beijo no filho e saiu.  
- Pense nisso...E no quanto lhe fará bem.  
Severus encostou a cabeça na parede e ficou pensando em Francine... Queria que aquele feriado de Páscoa acabasse logo.

O feriado de Páscoa se foi, assim como o resto do ano, quando faltava um mês para as férias, tudo na vida de Severus Snape começara a mudar.  
Snape estava atônito. Ele não sabia por que não a repelia. Ela estava passeando a língua na sua boca e ele estava gostando. Era seu primeiro beijo, e era estranho. Não durou mais que cinco segundos, tinha gente demais e ele a empurrou. - O que você pensa que está fazendo, sua sangue-ruim!  
Ela se sentiu profundamente ofendida, mas nada disse. Então voltou em sua direção e o beijou novamente. Ele a empurrou de novo.  
- Você é o que? IDIOTA?  
Ela estava sorrindo com aquela cara de boba, Severus apontou-lhe a varinha e disse: - Finite Incantaten! – Ela caiu no chão, mas continuou sorrindo. Ele se cansando daquilo deu meia volta e saiu. Líly se levantou e o olhou com seus grandes olhos verdes, suspirava. Então percebeu que James Potter o seguia com fúria incontrolável, ela saiu correndo e conseguiu segurá-lo pelo braço. - O que você pensa que vai fazer? – disse ela muito nervosa - Matar aquele desgraçado, ele te empurrou e te chamou 'daquilo'!  
- É verdade, mas eu o beijei, e fiz isso porque o amo. Não pude resistir.  
- Ele te xinga e você o ama? – bradou James - Amo! Mais do que eu mesma!! - Evans! Abra os olhos!  
- Estão abertos, Potter! – E saiu.  
Lá longe, Francine observava a cena muito irritada e pensativa. Ela correu para a sala comunal da Sonserina e como desconfiara, Severus estava lá. Escrevendo uma grande redação muito compenetrado. Sentou-se ao seu lado e disse:  
- Não sei como consegue pensar em deveres depois do que aconteceu.  
E sem tirar a pena do papel disse friamente: - E o que aconteceu?  
Ela abaixou a voz:  
- O beijo.  
A pena parou – Ah! Isso? O que você quer? – e voltou a escrever. Ela disse numa voz quase inaudível:  
- Só queria saber se foi bom... Você é meu melhor amigo, eu nunca beijei na boca e já quis te perguntar isso, mas como eu não sabia se você já tinha beijado preferi calar-me. E como eu vi a língua dela entrando na sua boca eu te pergunto: foi bom?  
Ele riu. E respondeu tão baixo que ela teve que se aproximar para ouvir.  
- Quem disse que aquela sangue-ruim sabe beijar? Acho que nunca recebi um beijo tão ruim.  
Ela levantou a cabeça satisfeita.  
No dia seguinte, no café da manhã, Lily Evans, recebeu uma carta. Sirius brincou:  
- Será que é do ranhosinho? – Mas antes que risse, recebeu um cutucão vindo de James. Não era. Ela lançou um olhar curioso pelo salão. - O que, Evans? Outro admirador? – disse James desdenhando - Não... É de uma menina. Não sei quem é! – e pôs-se a ler para si mesma.  
"Srta Evans,  
Vou falar de um jeito civilizado e caso você não respeite vou tratá-la como eu acho que merece. Sou amiga de Severus desde antes de entrar em Hogwarts. E meu amor por ele é bem mais verdadeiro que o seu. Que só o quer para fazer ciúme no Potter. Pensa que eu não sei? Está escrito na sua testa. Fique longe dele. Estou avisando. Francine P." Quando terminou, Sirius perguntou:  
- Então, o que diz a carta? Ela guardou o envelope no bolso e sem dar atenção aos colegas, lançou um olhar direto para Snape na mesa da casa dele procurando qualquer sinal da menina. Ela se levantou olhando a mesa com olhar desafiante.  
Na mesa da Sonserina, Severus notando o olhar de Lily, fala a Francine:  
- Não entendo essa menina, ontem foi aquele alvoroço e hoje me olha com ódio. - Melhor com ódio do que beijando – disse ela quase tocando o lóbulo da orelha dele com os lábios e olhando de rabo de olho para o outro lado do salão. Ele deu um sorrisinho irônico. - He, sou tão transparente assim?  
- Você nem imagina quanto... – e lascou um beijo tímido em sua bochecha. Ele estranhou o ato.  
- Ei? O que você está pensando?  
Mas ela não estava escutando, estava respondendo o olhar desafiante da outra que havia assistido toda a cena e estava vermelha de raiva. Remo puxou-a para baixo. Ela sentou-se a contragosto. - Acho que eles formam um casal bonitinho... – disse Remo antes de levar um beliscão de Lily.  
Sirius e James viraram-se para olhar. - É a do lado esquerdo? Ela é muito bonita para ele. – disse Black - Qualquer menina é muito bonita para ele – completou Potter.  
De repente, Snape saiu do salão para a área externa do castelo, era domingo. Lily fez o mesmo. Sem que ela visse, Francine foi atrás. Lily o encontrou encostado numa arvore e foi falar com ele. - Olá! – ele não respondeu. Ela respirou fundo e disse – Olha, Sev, eu sei por que você está com raiva, você está refletindo como nós dois combinamos mas não tem coragem de admitir porque nossas casas são inimigas...Ele a olhava perplexo. - Escute aqui, e preste atenção porque eu só vou falar uma vez. Primeiro: não me chame por apelidos, eu não te dou essas intimidades, alias não me chame por nome nenhum! Segundo: eu nunca pensaria em ter nada com uma sangue-ruim da Grifinória como você é, portanto, CAIA FORA!  
- Antes que eu te mate... – falou uma voz atrás de Lily cuja dona apontava a varinha em sua direção.  
Lily tinha lagrimas nos olhos, a amargura de ter perdido seu grande amor para aquela menina, estampada na face. - Eu vou...Mas quero que saiba Severus que nunca irá encontrar alguém que te ame como eu te amei. – e saiu correndo, mas ao passar por Francine, esta disse:  
- Quer apostar?  
Snape não entendia porque a amiga queria matar a outra, mas de repente teve uma intuição... Era isso! Só podia ser, seu amor por Francine estava sendo correspondido... Quem sabe, teria mesmo o charme de seu pai. - Sev, eu... – mas ele a interrompeu colocando a mão sob seus cabelos, seu lábios se tocaram e eles se beijaram. Lily olhou para trás e vira a menina empurrando-o com lagrimas nos olhos, ele estava sem entender... Então ela o agarrou e eles se beijaram loucamente. Na cabeça de Francine, ela pensava que aquele sexto ano havia sido fechado com chave de ouro. Severus pensava que suas férias de verão haviam sido abertas com a mesma chave.  
Fim (?) 


End file.
